REVISED
by Rayne99223
Summary: revised version of Nothing But Animals


**Nothing But Animals**

*I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ONLY OWN THE LILITHOGAN IN STORY*

Prologue

5 years ago the Kyuubi No Kitsune attacked Konohagakure and it was sealed inside a new born baby named Naruto. His parents were Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and the person who sealed the Kyuubi inside of his son, and Kushina Uzumaki, konohagakure's Red Death, and the previous jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. What they didnt realize what that as soon as the fox was sealed inside their son, the fox began to rewrite some of Naruto's DNA to give him a powerful Dojutsu that was so rare it made the Rinnegan look like it was as common as the Sharingan. This dojutsu will forever be known as the Lilithogan. And so the story begins with Naruto at the age of 5 already knowing who his parents were and knows about the Kyuubi sealed inside of him.

CHAPTER 1: Friends, Training and Power

Naruto was currently running for his life. Why was he running you ask? Well he is currently running from an angry mob of both civilians and shinobi alike, because they are to blind to see the difference between a kunai and a scroll. Of course you think that they would listen to the cries of the young boy who was playing the role of being a 'dumb blonde' saying he didn't know what he did to be treated this way. As he ran, he was thinking about telling them that his father was the 4th hokage but then again they probably wouldn't listen to what the 'demon' said, they just wanted him dead. He ran into a dead end alleyway and laid down in a ball as he started to receive the usual beatings and death attempts. As he was laying there he drifted into unconsciousness.

_**MINDSCAPE**_

**Naruto opened his eyes and saw the familiar lush green forest and mountainous areas of his mind, his area of peace when these attacks occured. Naruto was looking around to find Karai, the kyuubi himself. When he couldn't find him, Naruto called for him. "Karai? Where are you?" He didnt notice that he was sitting on Karai's head."**_**You are sitting on my head kit. What do i owe the pleasure of this visit?" **_**Karai asked curious on why Naruto was here in the first place.**

** "The usual is going on out there so I figured I would come in and ask a couple of extremely important questions and possibly a deal to make with you to help you not feel so stiff inside of here."Naruto said. He was getting tired of just running away and allowing the villagers to get away with trying to kill him. "**_**What questions did you want to ask? Then we can talk about the deal you have.**_**" Karai answered. His interest was quite attentive now that Naruto said about a deal. "I was wondering if you would train me to be a shinobi and to ask if there was like a special bloodine that I have or something that would help me fight back against all the abuse these blind idiots put me through because they can't tell the difference between a kunai and a scroll. It's getting tiresome." Naruto answered without hesitation.**

** Karai thought about this for a moment, while it was true that the villagers were blind because of their rage, but as for the bloodline he gave the boy, he didnt want him to abuse that power at his young age. Karai then answered "**_**Yes, I will train you, but you will have to tell Hokage-sama about it and keep him updated on what we are training in. As far as the bloodline goes, yes you do have one but if i give it to you promise me you wont abuse the power it contains. Your bloodline is a dojutsu called the Lilithogan it was based on the sharingan of those accursed Uchiha Clan members, it allows you to use all of the abilities of the sharingan but with no price to pay, and it also has other special abilites but we will work on it one step at a time."**_** Naruto looked confused and thought about what Karai said and then answered "You mean that I won't go blind. And why would I abuse that kind of power? I mean if I accidentally abused the power you give me you could just take it back as you are the creator of the eyes right?" "**_**You're correct kit. But still its alot of training to do and we wont be doing history or any of the stuff the academy will have you do because you already know all that stuff. Anyways what was the deal you wanted to have with me ? I must admit I am quite curious on what it is.**_**" Karai said truthfully.**

** He could only imagine what this deal was. " If you allow me to make you my personal summons i will let you out in a smaller form but big enough to eat animals in the Forest Of Death this way you get fresh air and fresh food that way you aren't eating these boring mindscape animals and being cramped in this place. I'm sure you want to get out and stretch out. I could do it twice a week that way you get enough to eat and enough exercise that your muscles aren't cramped and stiff. So what do you say?" Naruto said completely shocking Karai. Never before had any of his hosts offered such generosity and consideration towards him. But before he could answer Naruto spoke up again. "And I promise to never abuse any power you give me plus since we both know that those damned Uchiha forced you to attack the village we will find the person who did it and torture them so bad it will make what Ibiki and Anko-chan do in the IT department look like childs play before we kill them." Karai paled at the thoughts of Ibiki and Anko torturing people. Naruto actually saw what they did to people in order to get the information from people and it made him sick for 2 whole days afterwards. For Naruto to say that he would make what they did look like childs play was something that he was sure would make Madara Uchiha look like a harmless kitten. That alone made Karai shiver with fear and excitement. "**_**I agree to the deal kit. And I will also make sure you keep up on that promise to make the person who forced me to attack the village suffer greatly before we kill them. We will discuss this later though. It seems like the attacks stopped. We are in the hospital. Go wake up and talk to Hokage-sama about our training for the academy and stuff. If he has questions for me just switch okay?**_**" Karai asked Naruto who simply nodded. Naruto then left his mindscape to go talk to the Hokage.**

**Real World **

**Naruto woke up to a white ceiling. Oh how he hated the hospital, but at least very few nurses and doctors wanted him dead. He looked towards the door and saw the hokage sitting in a chair next to the bed eyes closed and lightly snoring. 'He must have fallen asleep waiting for me to wake up' Naruto thought to himself. He then proceeded to shake Hiruzen Sarutobi to him to wake up. Sarutobi jumped awake and looked at Naruto who was smiling at him.**

** "Naruto my boy! Are you okay? Sorry to wait for so long to come and stop the violence before you passed out. I thought ANBU was watching over you." Sarutobi said sadly, feeling like he wasn't doing enough to protect the child.**

** "I'm fine Hokage-sama. I passed out because I went into my mindscape to get away from the pain. I was talking with Karai-sama about some things that i need to talk to you about as well. So how about we go to the tower and talk there I don't want people knowing what we are talking about." Naruto said. Sarutobi started sweating a bit because Naruto was talking to the fox, but got over it quickly because he knew that whatever was said between them had to be important if Naruto had to talk to him about it. Sarutobi agreed and left to sign Naruto out of the hospital and then came back and placed a hand on Naruto. They disappeared in a swirl of leaves to the hokage tower. They arrived inside of Sarutobi's office and on his desk was a mountain of paper work.**

** "Hokage-sama, why not use clones to do the paperwork for you? that way you and I can talk about what me and Karai-sama talked about. By the way, could tell ANBU to leave, I dont want things going around about this." Sarutobi nodded and sent all te ANBU out of the office. Naruto jumps up and grabs somebody out of the vent and sent them to the ground and pinned them there. 'Karai-sama, can you hear me?' Naruto thought. '**_**Yeah I can kit what's up?'**_** Karai answered. 'Could you send some of my chakra to my eyes I wanna know why Danzou is spying on Hokage-sama. The Lilithogan can extract info like the Rinnegan can't it?' '**_**Yeah it can. Give me 2 seconds... done' **_**Karai said impressed that Naruto thought about using his eyes like that. 'Thank you Karai-sama.'**

** Naruto then proceeded to rip the blank mask off of the person and stared at them intensely until the person died 3 seconds later all the information he got from the person would be quite useful. "Hokage-sama, this man is from Danzou-teme's ROOT ANBU group. Danzou was spying on you to see how long it be until he could kill you and take over as hokage." Naruto said as he looked up to Sarutobi with the Lilithogan still activated. Sarutobi looked at Naruto's eyes in fascination and fear. Never before has he seen eyes like that and wondered what kind of eyes they were.**

** "Thank you for that information Naruto. By the way, what kind of dojutsu is that?" Sarutobi asked out of curiousity and fascination. Naruto realised that Karai-sama created it and sealed it when he was sealed in me at birth. It would be best for him to explain it because it is quite powerful and only I can use them. Give me a minute." Naruto deactivated his dojutsu and closed his eyes then opened them back up to reveal blood red and slitted eyes of the fox. Karai then spoke through Naruto.**

** "**_**The Lilithogan is a dojutsu that i personally created and it acts like the Sharingan. It can copy ninjutsu,genjutsu and taijutsu quicker than the sharingan. It can also copy bloodline techniques as well as use all the functions of the Sharingan,Byakugan and the Rinnegan. This is only the 2nd time Ive given it to someone. The first was Kushina before she died giving birth to the kit. She never had the chance to use it as when i was going to unlock it for her i was ripped out of her seal by a damned Uchiha. I had no intention of attacking the village, I was forced to. I am gravely sorry for all the trouble I caused. Not just for you, but for Naruto as well as the villagers. Anyways, The Lilithogan can use the Mangekyou Sharingan abilities without going blind and gives him the ability to use all elements and sub-elements as well as gravity. He he will meet a man from Kirigakure who wields a bandaged sword and this man will come here with the new Mizukage in time for the chunin exams in about 7 years. Also Orochimaru will try to come here disguised as the Kazekage in order to kill you. Just a heads up on that. so now you know what it can do. **_**" Karai then switched places back with Naruto.**

** " I hope we can come up with a solution as to why Orochimaru would be here in the first place. Probably for a new host since he is a parasitic snake...OH SHIT! Its all clear now why he would come here... "Naruto said with his eyes widening to extreme proportions. "What is it Naruto?" Sarutobi asked, growing concerned for what was about to be said. "Orochimaru is after the Sharingan, his next host is Sasuke Uchiha...killing you would be a bonus for him because when he starts the invasion... so we must seal Sasuke's eyes so Orochimaru can't get to them." Sarutobi couldn't believe what he just heard. In 7 years an invasion of Konoha was going to start. But one thing remained unknown. When will this invasion occur? "Hokage-sama, I have a very important request." Naruto said hoping that his idea could have some possible alliance with a certain village. " What is it naruto?" Sarutobi asked. It wasnt everyday that somebody had a request from him. "I was wondering if you could send a message to the mizukage and have her and a certain one of the seven swordsman come here and train me up until graduation from the academy. I am interested in learning to use a sword to create my own style and my own jutsu based on ideas ive been having. The swordsman I had in mind was Kisame Hoshigaki." Naruto stated and Sarutobi widened his eyes. That was a big request. "I will see what I can do for you Naruto." he stated as he began to write the letter to the Mizukage, one Mei Terumi.**

*End of Chapter 1. There is going to be a lot of plot twisting in this story. some of you wont understand why I did this but it's very simple. If kisame never defected from Mist then pretty much 'Tobi's" plan for the jinchuuriki fails since Kisame pretty much can take them all on.


End file.
